Cavalier sur roi blanc
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Paris, 1784. Eric vient s'assurer que cet homme que Flora a vu est bien son cher frère Corwin.  Eric x Corwin


**Titre** : Cavalier sur Roi Blanc

**Pairing** : MagnificientPair (Eric x Corwin)

**Rating** : NC-17

**Résumé** : Après la découverte de Corwin par Flora Eric vient vérifier si c'est bien son frère…

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Parce que les princes d'Ambre sont terriblement trop gays et incestueux.

Bonne lecture !

Paris, le 20 Septembre 1784,

Madame,

Comme vous me l'avez commandé voici le récit par le menu de la soirée que j'ai passé à me languir loin de vous. Lorsque cette lettre vous trouvera vous serez sans doute déjà de retour à Paris mais pour l'heure tout en la capitale crie votre absence. La Reine est bienheureuse de vous avoir à ses côtés et si elle n'était la Reine de France je lui tiendrais grief de vous garder si longtemps pour son seul plaisir.

C'est triste et plein de lassitude que je me rendis au bal donné par la comtesse. Je ne pouvais m'y refuser, elle avait envoyé Gustave son frère passer l'après-midi à boire mon vin et mes liqueurs pour s'assurer que je ne filerais pas à l'anglaise pour m'aller morfondre de votre absence. Voilà donc, madame, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je me trouvais au bal le jour même de votre départ.

A peine étais-je entré dans la salle que Madeleine de Grandlieu s'empressait de venir s'enquérir auprès de moi de votre santé, accrochant comme une médaille mon bras à sa poitrine. Je fis pour l'y ôter toutes les plus fines feintes mais elle était plus entêtée que la tique qui a affligé ce pauvre Tristan l'été dernier quand nous avons fait cette promenade si agréable dans vos bois.

Fort heureusement pour moi Aveline de Traümburg vint immédiatement me parler de la nouvelle portée de sa chienne et de l'incroyable cheval que son frère avait fait venir de perse. Au bout de quelques interminables monologues, alors que je ne faisais pas mine de bouger d'un pouce, Madeleine finit par lâcher prise et changer de mâtin sur lequel se coller. Je restais quelques temps avec Aveline avant de la ramener à son frère.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de ce bon vieux Henri de venir me parler de ce vin qu'il avait eut du comte Rizzio à Florence et qui lui avait été amené par la plus délicieuse des créatures. Il m'entretint des beautés présentes et absentes une bonne partie de la soirée mais je me gardais d'évoquer votre nom de peur de ne devoir noyer dans le vin le souvenir terrible de votre perte.

La nuit se faisait longue malgré le vin, les rires, la musique et les parfums capiteux. J'étais las et le monde terni par votre absence. C'est alors que je sentis un regard sur moi comme une flèche ardente lancée par un ennemi avide de sang. Je levais les yeux et le vit à travers la foule, entre le ballet des invités, au-dessus des coiffures étincelantes des dames. Il me contemplait.

Je ne le connaissais pas. Nous n'avions pas été présentés. Et pourtant il y avait en lui une sorte de familiarité que je ne saurais décrire. Il était grand, au moins autant que moi. Contrairement à la mode il n'avait pas poudré ses cheveux aussi noirs que le jais. Son visage était ceint d'une barbe finement taillée à la mode étrangère. Son habit était rouge comme le plus beau sang et faisait sur ses culottes noires un spectacle des plus saisissants. Son corps tout entier criait puissance et force. Il était étrange. Il ressemblait à ces seigneurs médiévaux aux regards de conquérants partis en Terre Sainte à la poursuite d'une éternelle gloire. Il avait un je ne sais quoi étranger, on l'eut facilement dit perse ou slave, sauvage dans tous les cas et mystérieusement dangereux comme le sont ces peuples.

L'homme était magnifique et je le rejoignis dans la fraiche encoignure d'une fenêtre. Il accepta avec grâce le vin que je lui tendis et se présenta comme le prince Roderic Oginski de Pologne. Je n'obtins que peu de choses sur sa vie et il me sembla plusieurs fois voir dans certains de ses regards une curiosité et comme un éclair de peur ou était-ce de haine ? Je ne m'y appesantis guère et me laissai porter par la fascination qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il me sembla un peu surpris au début comme le sont parfois certains hommes mais au moins eut-il la décence de ne pas se mettre à babiller et à fuir comme ce pauvre Monsieur Rousseau dans son auberge.

J'avoue, madame, qu'il ne me fallut pas bien longtemps avant que je ne le séduise. Oui, je sais que vous auriez aimé voir tout cela mais si vous aviez été là madame rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé car je n'aurais eu d'yeux que pour vous. Ainsi après avoir si peu hésité, les yeux du comte se remplirent d'un feu nouveau et il accepta de venir goûter le vin de Tokay que je fis monter dans ma chambre.

Je ne devrais pas m'étendre sur ce qui se fit mais je sais que vous seriez contrariée que je ne le fisse pas. Nous enlevâmes nos habits et partageâmes une délicieuse bouteille. La lumière du feu se reflétait sur sa peau blanche et dessinait le jeu de ses muscles sur la chemise carmin. Il me fit penser à un étalon, puissant, gracieux, fier. Il n'était pas très éprouvé à ces choses là. Je repris sa coupe et lui pris un baiser. Il fut un élève prompt à comprendre et bien vite je me retrouvais poussé contre cette tapisserie de Minerve que vous aimez tant.

Le moi est haïssable, madame, mais permettez que je confesse la vérité. Je suis fort. J'ai rarement rencontré hommes dignes de m'affronter, encore moins de me vaincre. Mais le prince Roderick… Il me prit en main comme un vulgaire fétu de paille et me jeta contre mon propre mur, contre ma tapisserie et se lança sur moi avec l'avidité d'un dogue chassant le renard. Il souriait, ses mains parcourant mon corps avec une brutalité que les hommes n'ont qu'entre eux. Ma chemise de Bruges n'est plus qu'un chiffon à présent et il prit plaisir à laisser sur ma peau les traces de son passage. Là où vos ongles laissent de délicats sillons de carmin et vos dents des petits poinçons purpurins, il m'a couvert le corps de meurtrissures et de morsures. Mais je ne peux me plaindre, madame, car chacun de ses coups, chacun de ses baisers sanglants me fit trembler de désir et je lui rendis blessure pour blessure alors que ses mains me retenaient là, contre le mur.

Il me baisa, madame, comme un soudard et m'étreignit comme un soldat, avec fureur et ressentiment. Il était étranger et je le ressentis dans mon corps, il ne gaspilla aucun temps à préparer le terrain et investit la forteresse ennemie par la seule force de son désir. Il y a comme vous le savez un plaisir immense à trouver dans l'abandon. Je lui abandonnais mon corps et il en joua délicieusement, apprenant à donner du plaisir à un homme, à me faire grogner comme un animal.

Vous auriez aimé contempler ces ébats. Le rouge qui montait sur sa chair, le feu de ses yeux, la sueur perlant sur sa peau blanche de prince… Il était d'une beauté divine et je crois sans me vanter que vous auriez aussi apprécié le spectacle de mon corps offert. Je ne suis pas un de ces jouvenceaux que vous vous plaisez tant à regarder mais je pense que nous devions former un magnifique et royal tableau contre cette pauvre et si vierge Minerve qui nous soutenait en rougissant.

Il jouit comme un animal, ses mains devenant griffes vicieuses, ses dents crocs tranchants et il ne manqua pas de m'arracher quelques lambeaux de chairs pour garder trace de notre étreinte. Un sauvage, madame, un délicieux primitif qui vous aurait fait frémir.

Il me contempla alors, ses yeux bleus emplis de contentement et son sourire plein de fierté. Je sentis son regard passer sur le désordre de ma tenue, sur son foutre qui glissait entre mes cuisses et je sentis monter en lui une joie féroce. Il éclata de rire. Comme un aliéné regardant la pleine lune, comme un homme ivre de vengeance.

Il était superbe, je ne rêvais que de l'humilier, d'effacer de son visage ce sourire, de troubler ces yeux sous les larmes, de remplacer ce rire par des râles.

Il avait baissé sa garde. Trop imbu de sa victoire ses mains m'avaient lâché, son corps était amolli par le plaisir. J'étais encore plein de fougue…

Je le baisai, madame, comme un français. Avec passion, force mais aussi délicatesse. Il se débattit un moment, apeuré face à la trahison de son propre corps. Son orgueil griffait contre le mien mais ma volonté était plus forte. Et mon doigté aussi. Un gentilhomme français sait qu'il est plus facile de prendre une place forte par la persuasion que par la pure détermination. Je contemplai avec délice ses murailles s'effondrer et ses yeux se remplir de haine pendant que son corps répondait à mes avances.

Je ne connais rien de plus délicieux que de regarder succomber un être fier et noble. Le plaisir est un maître très dur et exigeant et voir courber cette échine si droite…

Je ne suis pas un rustre. Je déposais le prince sur mon lit et entreprit de le débaucher alors complètement. Eussiez-vous été là que vous vous seriez assise sur la bergère, nous contemplant de vos yeux brillants et malicieux. Vous auriez vu alors cette charmante façon qu'il avait de se mordiller la lèvre pour retenir ses cris de plaisir, le tombé princier de sa croupe alors que je la baisais, la haine qui combattait le désir dans ses yeux quand je l'embrassais.

L'homme était magnifique et la plus belle monture dont on puisse rêver. Sauvage, vicieux, endurant, il répondait à la moindre de mes pressions par des ruades. Je le malmenais avec tact jusqu'à le faire maudire Dieu et tous ses saints. Il parla en polonais, m'invectivant j'en suis sûr, il me sembla reconnaître certains mots mais sans doute ne parlait-il alors que français.

Mes manières me désertèrent au cours de la bataille. Sans doute la proximité de ce sauvage me rappela-t-il à mes instincts les plus animaux car je fus avec lui comme les tigres avec leurs compagnes, je labourais son dos de mes griffes pendant la saillie et le mordait à la nuque pour le tenir en place. Il feula. Un son des plus délicieux je vous l'assure.

Nous bataillâmes toute la nuit. Le sang coula, les râles montèrent jusqu'aux cieux et plus d'un de mes meubles mourut dans de terribles souffrances sous les assauts furieux que nous nous donnions.

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce fut sur notre défaite à tous deux. Nous gisions là, l'un sur l'autre, nos membres trop faibles pour bouger et un sourire de bienheureux sur le visage.

Il me laissa, madame, pour reprendre la route vers la Pologne. Il m'offrit alors la broche qui joint cette lettre, une rose d'argent qui avait appartenu à son frère, un homme exécrable mais d'un goût parfait. Elle vous revient, madame, et je préfère garder d'autres traces de cette nuit. Je me plais d'ailleurs à imaginer la gêne du prince pendant son voyage et surtout quelles explications il pourra donner à sa suite sur les souvenirs que je lui laissai.

Voici donc, madame, comment j'occupais votre absence,

Vôtre pour toujours,

Cordell de Feneval.


End file.
